Summertime Madness
by MeraMeraNoMii
Summary: In a modernized version of New Mobotropolis, 3 high school students try to fit in by attending an end of the year party at a popular students house. Things get wayyy out of hand and our protagonists end up in some trouble. Can our heroes avoid this trouble and become cool all at once?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER!

I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog characters in any way shape or form. They belong to Sega and not me at all! I also don't own any of the songs used in this story. They belong to their respective artists and composers. I also don't own any games mentioned in this story. They are mentioned for entertainment purposes and belong to their respective publishers and companies and are not mentioned for profit and financial Gain. i also don't own any anime content in this story as well. They belong to their respective owners and is no financial profit made from this. This is for entertainment purposes only!

ALSO: This is a work of fiction. None of the events or people are real.

*I have sonic characters cast as people with different names. They are still sonic characters and belong to Sega, not me, (Lol really not trying to get plagiarism strikes or whatever the fuck)They just are referred to with different names.

Cast:

Miles"Tails"Prower as Miles Hesket

Silver the Hedgehog as Chris Cybulski

Marine the Raccoon as Miranda Rotnitzky

Sonic the Hedgehog as Nick Vanderburg

Fiona Fox as Natalie Washington

Scourge the Hedgehog as Tucker Williams

Amy Rose as Amelia Peretz

Wave the Swallow as Mia Greene

Rob o' The Hedge as Robert Peretz

Eggman as Principal Ivo Rodgers

Manic the Hedgehog as Martin Vanderburg

Shadow the Hedgehog as Wallace "Stripes" Cascella

Rouge the Bat as Nurse Lillian Oak

Blaze the Cat as Krystal McCarthy

Jet the Hawk as James Van Gogh

Mephelies the hedgehog as Officer Warren Bowman

Vector the Crocodile as Detective Victor Morani

Amedeus Prower as Commissioner Larry Washington

*This fic is rated M for pervasive language throughout, some sexual activity and content, violence, drug and alcohol use and content all involving teens. with that said, have fun!

* * *

Act I."The Last Week of School"

Chapter 1."Typical Week"

Soundtrack: Animals by Neon Trees

New Mobotroplis, 2015….to be honest it was the same as any city nowadays. Full of people on cell phones and people taking selfies and shit. But that's not our focus right now. Our focus is on a trio of friends that attend the local high school, "New Mobotropolis High", NMH, whatever the fuck you wanna call it. This trio consists of Miles Hesket, Miranda Rotnitzky, and Christ Cybulski. Let's start off with Miles. Miles is a Genius Mechanical engineer with a crazy high IQ. Because of this, he was allowed to skip a grade. He is 15 in the 11th grade…which quite frankly sucks for him. Let's see how it's going:

Miles rode up to school on his skateboard. He makes it to school in just enough time so he can get the daily bullshit out of the way, like wedgies, beatings, name calling, and whatever other assholish behavior his peers dish out to him.

"Yo Fox-Boy!" Yelled someone behind him.

* * *

Soundtrack Ends

* * *

" _Jesus fuck I'm only on the front stairs and I'm getting shit already_. "Thought Miles.

Miles turned around to face Tucker Williams and his asshole friends. Tucker is described by Miles as "a perfect example of an asshole." Tucker was the biggest bully in the school and had like 3 gay ass friends that practically rode his dick, laughing at whatever the hell he did. Honestly, if he just sneezed, they'd laugh their asses off.

"For real? Dude can I at least get in the scho-"Miles was cut off by Tucker shoving him to the floor.

"Shut the fuck up dipshit. I can kick your ass whenever I wanna, got it?"Tucker threatened.

"Mmhm" replied Miles. Usually he would make some sly ass comment but Tucker was in a bad mood based off of how early he had scheduled Miles' ass kicking today.

Tucker laughed at Miles' obedience."Listen bitch, I'm kinda tired and it's the last week of school so I'm gonna cut you a break and not beat your little orange ass today."Explained Tucker "But you best believe I'm taking that lunch money." And then he and his friends proceeded to forcefully rip Miles' backpack off and hold him down while Tucker took every last penny from his bag. They shoved Miles into the concrete ledge and Tucker threw his backpack in his face spilling all his papers and books in the process.

"Later Fox-Boy" Shouted Tucker as he went to be an asshole somewhere else.

Miles Picked up his books and papers as people around him laughed.

"Aww that fucker took my arcade quarters, too!" Miles realized "Shit I need to get moving"

* * *

Miles walked down the hall of the place he hated and loved most at the same time. He loved learning and becoming smarter but he hated the asshats that attended his school. Well…save for his two best friends mentioned earlier. Miles walked up and spotted Chris and Miranda talking by his locker.

"What the fuck are you saying dude battletoads is so much better than Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" exclaimed Chris.

"Are you kidding me?! You know that Battletoads is just a stupid ass rip-off of Ninja Turtles right?" Countered Miranda

"Both of those games suck ass and you know it." Said Miles as he walked up to his locker.

"You just don't like it because you suck dick at beat em up games. "Replied Chris.

"Hey whatever you say. I'm not the lameass arguing over shitty games here."Said Miles as he got the last of his stuff. He turned around to chat with them a bit before he had to get to class.

"How was your guys' "Daily Bullshit?"

Now "Daily Bullshit"is a term used between the three friends to refer to the shitty experiences each of them has each morning. If they had to choose who got it the worst, it would definitely be Chris.

Earlier…

Tucker pulled Chris' head from out of the toilet and shoved him on the bathroom floor.

"AAAUUGHH! Why do you have to do this to me every God damn day!"Screamed Chris

Tucker got in his face and yelled "BECAUSE YOURE A PUSSY, CYBULSKI! NOW QUIT SCREAMING because I can hear you just fine, ok pussy." He gave Chris' face two small smacks before he left him alone to try to clean himself up. Chris Brought extra shirts all the time and had plenty in his locker.

Btw, Chris Cybulski is a 16y/o student in 11th grade, like Miles. He excels at math and is in double AP math classes. However…he's the biggest pussy you'll ever meet. He gets picked on by freshman even; he literally is the definition of a pussy.

Present time...

"So nothing out of the ordinary for you, huh" Sympathized Miles.

"Sadly no." Replied Chris.

"Well you guys don't have to deal with that bitch, Amelia" Interjected Miranda.

Earlier….. (Again)

"Oh…my…God. What the fuck is this bitch wearing?" said Amelia as Miranda walked past.

Amelia Peretz was the world's biggest bitch. She is described by Miranda as "The perfect example of a bitch."She thinks she's the shit because she has all the latest fashion and is the sister of their neighborhoods biggest drug dealer, Robert"Robby" Peretz. She has a twitter account just for talking shit about people who "Cant Dress." Miranda is the face of this account….literally she's the profile pic which is a picture of her wearing an Akatsuki robe from Naruto and a backpack to match.

Miranda sighed because she knew this was going to happen.

"It's an Attack on Titan hoodie. What's wrong with that?"Replied Miranda unenthusiastically.

"Everything."Amelia chuckled." No one wheres anything from attack of the titans or whatever."

"It's Attack On Titan-

"Whatever, bitch" Amelia cut her off. "I need to get to my hubby and your sketchy ass is in my way."Amelia pushed past her with all her super bitchy friends.

BTW, Miranda Rotnitzky is a 10th grade 15 y/o student. She is obsessed with all anime and video games. She tends to have a weird personality so people stay away from her as much as they can.

Present Time…

"Yeah I hate that bitch." Agreed Miles.

Just then, he got hit with a football.

"Ahhhh shit!" he exclaimed as everyone around him said "oohhh shitttt!" and laughed their asses off.

"I don't know if I should call that a good throw or a bad one. HAHAHAHA."Laughed a stupid ass jock that was from the crowd the football was in. Miles stood up football in hand and was about to pop the ball. Then he remembered who the fuck he was and realized these jocks would beat his ass up and down the hallway.

"Hey sorry about that little man. You all good?"Said someone.

Miles looked over and handed the ball to none other than Nick Vanderburg, The alleged "Hottest guy in the school." He was also the lead jock and QB for the school football team. Surprisingly, he wasn't a complete asshole. That being said he was known for juggling girls and cheating on them all the time, but somehow all of them coming running back to him just to end up in the same bullshit. He's also Amelia Peretz's "Hubby", which is 101% bullshit in fact.

"Whatever. Why the fuck do you even care." Said Miles under his breath as he handed Nick the football.

"I wasn't aiming for you if that makes it better." He said half laughter half apologetic,

"You don't have to apologize to this dumbass, Nick!" exclaimed Brad Hembrow, Nick's best friend.

"Don't be like that Bra-"

"Oh, that's rich as fuck coming from someone who has all e's and d's." Retorted Miles.

Everyone in the hall right there gasped in amazement, Even Nick, as they don't usually see a nerd like Miles have such huge balls and say some shit like that to a guy who benches over 300. Brad Hembrow was a big motherfucker. He is the TE for the football team as well.

"What the fuck did you just say you little shit?" Said Brad

"SCRAAAAAAMMM!" yelled Miranda as Miles, her, and Chris took off running down the hall. Brad chased them along with some other jocks.

"Look what you did Miles!" shouted Chris as they ran. "You made these dickheads start chasing us!"

"I can fucking see that!" Replied Miles

A three way intersection was up ahead and like our heroes do anytime they're chased, they come here to split up. Miles went straight as Miranda and Chris went to the left and right.

"You better not let me catch you later!" called out Brad.

"Hehehehehe, as if you could catch me you shithe-"SMASH

Miles stopped to see who he had knocked over and he nearly shit his pants when he did.

This goofy motherfucker right here knocked Natalie Fucking Washington's stuff out of her precious fucking arms. Natalie "Nat" Washington (17y/o) was the most beautiful female in the entire school, at least to miles. The most popular is Amelia and all the boys go gaga over her but Amelia is dogshit to Miles. Nat is a goddess in his eyes. He never talked to her because he couldn't work up the courage. She was also the daughter of the police commissioner of New Mobotropolis, too. That means any dickhead motherfucker who steps to her sideways, their ass is grass.

" _Oh fuck_."Miles thought. He realized how big of a fuck up this is. He was gonna get a high heel in his ass for sure.

"I'm r-really sorry Nat-umm Natalie-uhm miss w-Washington. _What the fuck do I_ _call her?"_ he thought internally as he helped her pick up her stuff. "P-please don't embarrass me horribly; I'll do whatever you want. I don't have any money right now but I can-"

"Hey it's okay kiddo. I know how hard it is for you here."She said as sweet as could be.

" _No Fucking way. She's being nice to me."_ Thought Miles.

"Y-You're not mad at me?" Asked Miles as he handed her her history book.

"No it was only an accident after all." She continued to be sweet as honey with fun dip mixed in it."I bet Nick and his asshole friends were chasing you or something." She suddenly got serious. Miles didn't want to admit it but when her voice turned serious he nearly pissed himself soaking wet.

"Don't worry ummm…I'm sorry what's your name?"

Suddenly he got up and had a burst of confidence in him.

"I'm Miles fucking Hesket, believe it." And he kissed her right then and there and they kissed passionately while everyone around them cheered.

"Hellooooooooo?" a voice brought Miles out of his dumbass fantasy.

"Huh?" said Miles real intelligent.

She chuckled at his shyness and repeated herself. "I asked for your name."

"Right I'm M-Miles. Hesket. Miles Hesket." Said Miles overjoyed that he was talking to this goddess in front of him. He picked up the last of her stuff, put it in her bag and handed her bag to her.

"Well Miles, I'll take care of Nick or you, ok?" She assured him as she grabbed her bag which smelled like heaven's clouds.

"O-Ok." Mumbled Miles as she walked off in her pretty black dress and flats. It wasn't even Nick who chased him but he didn't give fuck he just talked to Nat Fucking Washington for the first time.

* * *

Miles arrived late to class because he had to get his shit together in the bathroom for a second from talking to Nat. He walked up to his English classroom door and knocked. He hated English. He hated essays and all that shit and would rather build a go kart or something.

"Mr. Hesket you are late…again." Said the teacher as he opened the door and Miles walked in.

"Yeah, no shit detective." Whispered Miles under his breath.

"Care to explain what was more important than your education?"Asked the teacher in a very assholish way.

Miles sighed." _Holy shit."He thought._ " I was in the bathroom, sir." He said.

"Probably jerkin' off" Someone said in the back. The teacher didn't hear it but by the amount of laughter from the class they sure as hell did.

Miles had a real unimpressed look on his face.

"Mr. Hesket please find your seat so you can reprise your role as Tybalt from Yesterday's reading of "Romeo and Juliet". And next time please save your bathroom breaks for after class." Said the teacher as Miles treaded to his seat. He passed Tucker on the way who tripped him as the class laughed.

"Mr. Hesket can you please stay on your feet?" asked the teacher.

Miles was about to tell him that Tucker had tripped him but he felt Tuckers pocket knife against his back. From the angle he was sitting (Plus the fact that the fucker wasn't even looking) the teacher couldn't see the blade.

"Yes sir." Said Miles in a defeated voice as he sat behind Tucker who smelled of weed and sweat.

Tucker turned around to him."Smart choice fox-boy. If I get one more detention because of you, I'm not going to get my car this summer. If I don't get my car cuz some little bitch like you snitches on me, I'm gonna rip you a new asshole. So think about that next time you wanna snitch like a little bitch." Threatened Tucker. Miles Gulped and He took that for a yes and turned around. Miles was a little shaken up from having a knife almost stab his ass, but then he thought of his encounter with Nat and her soft, kind smile and angelic voice and he melted in his seat.

He texted Chris and Miranda to meet him at the arcade after school as he didn't have any lunch periods with them. Yeah, no one is there to sit next to him and get shit thrown at them like he does. He also has to sit on the cafeteria floor in a corner with Miranda's pet spider"Bitey." It's a long and honestly pretty fucking weird story.

So yeah…the last week of school began for our protagonists. Miles was looking forward to not seeing any of these evil motherfuckers for 3 months a lot. But little did he know that this summer would be full of these assholes and change his life for the better… 6 days until the madness begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Act I. The Last Week of School

Chapter 2:"Spaghetti Sucks and Arcade Games Rule"

Later that week on Wednesday at lunch, Miles was walking to his spot outside. He was happy he didn't have to sit on the floor anymore because during the last week of school, you could sit outside for lunch. He plopped himself under the tree and pulled out his Gameboy. It broke again for the 3rd time that month and he had to fix it again. It was an original from forever ago and he had to fix it regularly. He finally fixed it after a couple minutes and booted it up to make sure it worked. The 8-bit screen came on and he was satisfied, but he couldn't play it now, he had to study for finals.

" _I can't wait until this shit is finally over. Then we can hit the arcade everyday and not have to worry about getting our heads dunked in the toilet or any bullshit like that."_ Thought Miles. It seemed like heaven after having to deal with it for 180 days straight. The arcade was the sanctuary for the 3 friends. Well, it wasn't just an arcade. It was actually a pizza place that just happened to have a kick ass arcade with everything from Pac man to Galaga. But they didn't complain. They go so often that the owner considers them friends and gives them free pizza.

Just then, there was uproar over by the doors to the cafeteria. Miles squinted and saw Chris being pushed around in a circle.

"Ahh shit." Miles said out loud and began to run over to the commotion.

" _What the fuck is he even doing out here right now? Doesn't he have 3_ _rd_ _lunch with Miranda?"_ Thought Miles. But Chris was there alright. Miles couldn't mistake his girlish scream for even an actual girl's scream.

"OK! OK! OK! IM SORRY! I KNOW I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAT AT YOUR TABLE!" Pleaded Chris.

"Then why did you do it, huh? A nerd like you knows better than to sit at my table, Right Cybulski?" said a voice. It wasn't Tucker's though, but it was arguably worse.

Miles knew it was James Van Gogh. He was described by Chris as "The perfect example of a sadist." James loved to embarrass people like Chris. I guess it turned him on or some shit because he does it like every five minutes. Even to his own friends. What made James a little less bad than Tucker was that James wouldn't kick your ass. He would just fuck with you psychologically and make you feel like a complete moron. And what's worse for Chris, he dates a girl Chris has had a crush on since he came to the school: Krystal McCarthy. She's an artist in 12th grade and a damn good one, too. The first time Chris saw her, he literally couldn't talk when she was in his sight for 4 months. It's sad because Chris really likes this girl and James had made in completely impossible for Chris to even start to have a chance with her. She probably sees him as nothing now but a loser her asshole boyfriend fucks with for fun.

"You know me and my girl sit here all the time, man. Come on don't do this to yourself in front of everyone." James said to Chris very Condescending like."Hey. Hey. Look at me when I'm talking to you man." James said as he hit Chris' face slightly to get him to look at him. Chris began to tear up a bit from the embarrassment.

"Awwww. Why you crying Cybulski?" Asked James as if he was talking to a baby.

"Yeah, stop crying man it's embarrassing." Said one of James' friends as he invited others over to squeeze his cheeks like he was a baby.

"Stop it! I'm not a fucking baby." Yelled Chris as the crowd around him all said "Awwwwwwww." At the same time.

"Leave him alone you buncha dicks!" yelled Miles in the confusion as he tried to squeeze through the crowd. No one heard him or paid him any attention though.

"All right have you had enough of abusing this poor boy now?!" said a voice Miles knew all too well. It was music to his ears and he felt a sense of excitement rush up his spine. He had to get in the circle if it was the last thing he did. Natalie Washington was sticking up for Chris!

"Hey what's it to you redhead? I'm just breakin' the kid's balls is all. Replied James.

"And his self esteem and pride, too." Retorted Natalie." Let him go and how about you try that on someone your own size." The crowd "ooohhhhhhed" and James decided to stop being an ass. He let Chris go and immediately he ran for the cafeteria door but not before he fell flat on his face and then scrambled away from the laughing cafeteria.

"Oh my God, you are such an asshole, you know that?" Said Natalie. "How can you treat people the way you do and live with yourself?" Asked Natalie.

"Because it's all out of fun. Plus the little shit shouldn't have sat at my table." Answered James.

"It's not like it has your name on it or some shit!" said Miles as he finally broke through the crowd and fell onto the ground right in front of the two arguing. He got up, brushed himself off and tried to appear as cool as possible, especially since he was in front of Nat.

"You wanna run that by me again, squirt?" asked James.

Miles stood firm and repeated himself."It's not like your fucking name was on it, was it?"

James looked back at his friends and chuckled a bit. He then got closer to Miles until he was right in front of him. Miles forgot how tall James was and how he towered over him and his friends. He knew he wouldn't kick his ass but he was still a bit intimidated.

"Hey back off he's like half your size, tough guy." Interjected Nat. Miles was touched that she would stand up for him and it gave him a lot of confidence. He smirked in James face.

"I'm not gonna do anything to him but show him what's real." James said. He then walked back to his crew and one of them handed him a magnifying glass. He then slapped it down on the table.

"Take a look, huh?" Said James with a goofy ass smirk. Miles walked over and looked at the magnifying glass.

"Really?" He said unenthusiastically as he turned to James and his friends who were laughing uncontrollably. Believe it or not, this fucker's full name was right there in black permanent marker. Nat looked too and she had an unimpressed look on her face as well.

"My name is on it, smart ass. You see it right there. So next time your gay ass friend decides to sit at my table, tell him to bring a magnifying glass." James said as one of his friends threw spaghetti at Miles and it hit him square in the chest.

"OOOOHHHHHHHH!" exclaimed the crowd as he stood there covered in Italian pasta. Everyone was laughing and even Nat stood there with a surprised look and both her hands covering her mouth. He did it again. He did it a-fucking-gain for the second time in less than 10 mins. He lives off of others' misery. Miles heaved a great sigh and started for the back of the school slowly. He looked back at the laughing crowd and saw Nat standing there looking at him sadly. The fact that she was the only soul there that wasn't laughing made Miles realize even more that she was a pure person and the only other person at the school worth recognizing as a being with common sense. Her kindness had struck a chord in his heart yet again.

Miles kept extra clothes in the back of the school because kids think it's funny to steal shit out of his locker. Miles sighed once again as he opened up his secret compartment to find a good shirt. That asshat had ruined his favorite shirt which was a black and white shirt with a collage of great inventors on it. He found another white shirt with the words "So what?" on it in black with a "-_-"under the words.

"So that's where you keep your extra shirts." Said a voice out of nowhere that made Mils jump 10 feet in the air.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed. It was Mia Greene sitting on a generator behind him eating her lunch.

Mia was a very quiet girl in the 12th grade. And by quiet, I mean like she doesn't talk at all. No one had ever heard her talk, not even Miles until now.

"Okay hold on. First, how long have you been there? Second, since when do you talk?" Asked Miles.

"I got here when you were looking for a new shirt, and I've always talked, just not here. Everything you say here gets used against you in some way and I don't feel I should waste my breath on the low lives that attend this school."Explained Mia. She had a good point and Miles couldn't disagree, but it was still a shocker. She sat there as calm as could be with aviator goggles around her neck and a brown leather jacket with a symbol that had wings inside a shield like shape on the shoulder part of the sleeves. There were rumors that she had a biplane, but Miles refused to believe anyone at their school could be that fucking cool.

"Huh." Miles replied."So you sit here every day at lunch?" Miles asked.

"Yeah, and after school and whenever I need to do some homework away from home. Its quiet here and I like it."

Miles did think it was very quiet and he liked it better than his tree."So you sneak out here every day?" Miles wondered.

"Mmhmm." Answered Mia with a mouthful of spaghetti." I saw what James did to you." Said Mia.

"Oh Great. You probably think I'm a loser now too, huh?" Replied Miles defeated.

"No. I think James Van Gogh is a dickface." Answered Mia." He messes with other kids weaker than him because he knows he's a dickface, too."

Where the hell had she been all this time? Miles thought Mia was great and he barely knew her for 5 mins. Miles laughed at her comment and leaned up against the wall.

"Do you mind if I join you from now on at lunch?" Miles asked.

"Sure. We only have 2 more days left though." Said Mia.

"Yeah I just hate sitting out there though. It's nice back here and you seem pretty cool." Said Miles.

"They don't seem to think so." Countered Mia.

"Fuck em'." Said Miles simply.

"Guess you're right."

"If they don't like you for who you are and think you're weird or whatever, then fuck em'." Said Miles. Mia thought that was great of Miles to say. She had also wondered why they didn't spend time together before.

The bell sounded and they had to get back to class.

"See ya tomorrow?" Said Miles.

"Yep. See ya." Replied Mia as she went inside the building leaving Miles alone to get back to class. This week was proving to be full of surprises.

Later that day, the crew finally got a chance to go to the arcade. They hadn't been there for 2 days because they were undergoing some construction in the bathroom. Miles, Chris and Miranda had their bikes locked up outside the pizza place and were inside playing Pacman.

"GO GO GO GO GO GO GO!" Screamed Miles as Miranda was playing the 100th level of pacman about to beat Chris' high score.

"There's no way you're beating my high score. I worked my ass off to earn this." Said Chris.

"Well believe it buddy because…." She collected the last pellet and the level ended."...Your high score is not so high anymore." She ended like a boss.

Chris sighed in defeat while Miles cheered like a fan at a football game.

"Daaaaammnnnnnn son! Your high score is nothing now! How's that make you feel, bro?" Miles held an imaginary mic to his face.

"Fuck you." Chris chuckled.

"Pizza on the house, guys." Said the owner as he walked out with a pepperoni and bacon topped pizza.

"Thanks Mr. Zeroni." They all said at once. They dove into the pizza as it was none other than the New Mobotropolis Pizza Shoppe. They had the best damn pizza in the city. Everyone and their ancestors came here. They also had a great taste in Music...Well until the Player broke and only plays one song now: "Smells like Teen Spirit "by Nirvana. The gang knew the song word for word and somehow never got tired of it.

"You know, how come no one besides us ever comes here?" asked Miranda.

"No one in today's society knows how to appreciate classic gaming, man" Replied Miles." They'd rather play some shitty ass Call of Duty or an over rated sports game."

"Hey, Fifa is the shit, dude." Countered Chris.

"Dude, Fifa is overrated as hell. Plus soccer sucks." Replied Miles.

"You suck." Said Miranda and Chris simultaneously. They all laughed but then Miles kept going.

Soundtrack Plays: "Take my Breath Away" by Berlin

"No really, the only reason people play that shit is becau-"he stopped dead in his words and let the pizza hit the floor as the door swung open with the sound of the bell at the top. Chris screamed in horror at the waste of a perfectly good piece of sexy ass pizza.

"What the hell is wrong with you man?!" Screamed Chris is horror.

"Dude look." Said Miles. Miranda and Chris turned to see who it was. It was Nat at the counter waiting for some pizza.

"No way. That's the girl who stuck up for me today at lunch." Said Chris. "Nat Washington, holy shit." His mouth hung open.

Just then she turned and saw Miles and the crew. She smiled and waved. Chris ran to the bathroom on the spot and Miranda looked at Miles as if he had giant boobies. Miles waved back despite the amount of shyness affecting his motor skills. He then crumpled up a paper towel to throw away so he'd have an excuse to get up and go near her.

He walked past her to the trash can and she smelled like spring flowers and intoxicating perfume. Miles shivered with excitement as he threw the paper and turned around to find the goddess about to make conversation with him.

"Hi Miles. Remember me from school?" She asked.

" _How the fuck could I not?"_ He thought. She looked amazing. She only wore some low converse, jeans and a black women's t-shirt but somehow how normal she looked really made her seem even more beautiful.

"Umm, Y-yeah. Heheh Heh. Smash! Heh Heh" Miles mimicked himself knocking her stuff out of her hands the other day.

" _What the fuck is wrong with you?"_ Miles cursed at himself for bringing up such a dumbass topic.

"Are you and your friend okay? James was being a real ass today." Said Nat.

"Ohh. Y-yeah, Chris is a fighter he's all good see?" Miles pointed to Miranda and Chris who just got from the bathroom throwing up and immediately went back in as he saw Nat looking at him. Miranda face palmed.

"Maybe it's something he ate." Miles suggested. _"Chris you pussy ass bitch."_ He thought.

" Large Pepperoni for Ms. Washington." Said the owner.

"Thank you." She said as she grabbed her pizza. "Mind if I join you and your friends?" asked Nat. Miles looked back at Miranda who was reading a manga comic very enthusiastically while picking her nose and Chris who was groaning holding his stomach slumped on the table.

"I was just about to leave. I got a lot of stuff to study and I know you don't wanna sit with my weird ass friends without me so…" Miles lied.

Natalie laughed that attractive ass laugh Miles thought was irresistible. "Can you at least walk me to my car then?" Jackpot.

They left the pizza place and got to her car parked right outside the place. Miles was surprised it was a red mustang with a rose car freshener hanging in the window.

"This is a kick ass ride." Miles complemented.

"Thanks. I just got it for my 18th birthday."

"I would get a car but…I'm still 15. Until then it's…" Miles pointed to his busted ass bike. He could see Miranda and Chris making sex motions across the street in the window over Nat's shoulder. Humping the air and kissing the glass and all.

She chuckled at his child like problems. "That's cute. Well I gotta go. It was fancy seeing you here." She smiled as she started up her sweet ass ride."See ya later!" she waved. As she drove off her license plate read"SM1L3." She was such a happy person it was unfathomable to Miles that she even went to NMH.

Soundtrack Ends

"What…the...Hell was that." Said Miranda behind him.

"Since when do you talk to hot ass girls, dude?!" Said Chris enthusiastic.

"Never mind that, what the fuck is with you two, huh?! You looked like a couple of schizophrenic people over there!" Miles complained." This is why we don't get girls and get picked on because we're fucking weird."

"Sorry man I just got nervous. She's really gorgeous, bro." Said Chris. Miles rolled his eyes

"Come on you two."

And they grabbed their state of the art bikes and rode off into the city. Couple more days until the madness begins.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. "Feeling the Love"

Miles lay at home in head bed at 3:00 a.m. unable to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Natalie. Her smile, her sweet voice and amazing laughter. To be honest he could listen to her laugh all day. He needed rest because he had 2 finals the next day and this was a problem. He got up to sneak down the stairs past his grandmother's room to get some sleeping pills. Miles lived with his grandmother since his parents had pretty much abandoned him. He still had no idea where they could be or why they didn't want him around. He thinks his grandmother knew at one point but must've forgotten in her old age. His grandfather died a couple of years ago to top it all off. Miles pretty much depended on himself a lot of the time. His grandmother still cooked and cleaned and showed him love and affection like any grandmother would but he still had to look out for himself quite a bit.

He started down the stairs and the staircase creaked loud as fuck.

"Damn these old ass stairs." He whispered. His grandmother was super heavy sleeper so it wasn't like she was gonna wake up and chew him out.

He reached the end of the loud ass staircase and went to look for the pills. He found them on the table and chugged them down with a glass of grape juice. He decided to take them upstairs to his room so he wouldn't have to go down again tomorrow night. He lay back down and thought about the forthcoming summer.

" _Two more days and I'm home free. Arcade and pizza every day."_ He thought. He dozed off to thoughts of bomberman and Galaga…..

* * *

Miles woke up to the sun in his face and birds chirping. He turned over to look at the clock and he nearly had a heart attack. Right next to him laid a red velvet female fox.

Miles was speechless as she turned over to greet him with a yawn.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." She said as Miles tried to process just what the hell was going on.

"Wha-How-why-when did you-"She silenced him with a kiss on the lips.

" _What in the almighty fuck is going on?"_ Miles thought. He then looked around and realized he was in a fancy house and bed. Then the unthinkable happened. Two little foxes, light red and yellow ran into the room.

"Daddy! Mommy!" They screamed. Miles fainted right then and there and fell of the side of the bed.

Miles woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off and he was on the floor.

"Owwwww son of a-"He smashed the snooze button. The clock read 8:10 a.m.

"Ohhh crap, I only got 20 mins till home room! I'm late!" He exclaimed.

He pulled his clothes on and brushed his teeth simultaneously. He raced past his sleeping grandma and grabbed his backpack and skateboard and kick pushed down the street. He owned a bike and it would've been faster but the assholes at his school spray painted embarrassing stuff all over his last bike like "anal captain" and "turd eater." He was truly fed the hell up with them.

He finally rolled up to the front stairs with 5 mins to spare. He rushed up the stairs and into the hall toward his locker. He spotted Tucker on the stairs nearby and realized he'd have to get to his locker later.

"Hey come here Fox-boy! Where you running!?" He called after him.

"Fuck!" He started to speed up. He raced down the hall as Tucker and his boys chased after him. He saw his classroom and he stopped a bit to casually walk in. He knew Tucker couldn't do anything to him there right in front of the teacher. He watched through the glass window in the door as Tucker bumped right into Amelia Peretz.

" _Oh this should be great."_ Thought Miles. Amelia wasn't scared of Tucker and he knew just what was about to happen.

"Oh my God. How about you watch where you're going you smelly, green dumbass!?" exclaimed Amelia. Tucker looked at her like she was an alien or some shit.

"Who are you talking to, you bitch? I don't give a fuck how popular you are around here ill still smack you like I did the last bimbo who tried to make me look stupid." Tucker said. Big mistake.

All of the girls at once started yelling at Tucker simultaneously. Miles couldn't hear it all over his own laughter but he made out some words like."Who do you think you are?" and "Ugly green motherfucker."

He could see the rage in Tucker's face and when Miles saw what he was about to do, his smile was wiped completely off his face.

Tucker tried the unthinkable: he raised his hand to smack her with the back of his hand and swung. She flinched but someone caught his hand before it could connect and punched him in the face so hard, it knocked his ass to the floor.

"Were you raised in a fucking jail yard or something?" Said someone in a letterman jacket with his fists clenched. It was Nick Vanderburg.

Miles was utterly surprised at what he was witnessing. It was cool as all hell to see Tucker get his ass handed to him but he didn't expect someone to have the decency to stop him. It was also amusing to see Amelia lose her shit at the sight of Nick.

"You never put your hands on a female, you creep." Nick said as Tucker got off the ground.

"Oh yeah. Well why do you care? It's not any of your fucking business, huh." Said Tucker as he pushed Nick. Nick's football friends including Brad were immediately there to back him up. Tucker's friends weren't too eager to fight the football squad but they stood behind him. The hall monitor came around the corner behind Nick's team. Tucker decided to take this loss and started to walk away. He really wanted his car that summer.

"You're lucky I don't have my knife with my Vanderburg or you and your boyfriends would be dead." Tucker said as if he would actually commit manslaughter inside his high school.

"Maybe you're just a pussy then, huh?" Said Amelia and the crowd around them laughed.

"Fuck you, bitch." Said Tucker as he flipped off Amelia and walked off. Nick turned to the girls who were trying to fix their hair and apply make up to look as good as they could for Nick. Miles mentally vomited at this.

"You girls alright?" Asked Nick with concern as the girls just laughed and tried their best to look cute for him.

"I'm just fine now that you're here, hubby." Said Amelia as she rubbed her hands all over nicks chest and back.

"Okay. That's great to know." Said Nick as he pushed her off of him with his palm covering her whole face and preceded to class.

Amelia's group of friends chuckled at her failure which pissed her off quite a bit.

"UGHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU BITCHES LAUGHING AT?!" She screamed as she stormed off to her class. Miles just witnessed Oscar worthy material here. He was so satisfied, he asked a student who captured it on their phone to send it to him so he could have it on his hard drive at home.

The bell rang and he sat at his seat. His eyes widened a little when Nick walked into the class room and sat to his left. If Miles wanted to be completely honest, Nick was his fucking hero at the moment. He stood up to his worst nightmare and made the most popular girl in the school look dumb as hell (Even though she actually was) all in 5 mins and shook it off like it was a daily routine. This motherfucker was superman right now.

"Hey...Umm…N-Nick?" Said Miles with a gulp in his throat.

"Yeah what's up?" Said Nick as he turned around with a confused look. He didn't know Miles very well.

"I know you don't really k-know me and all but I just wanted to say that what you did out there was cool as fuck." Commended Miles.

"Gee thanks, man."Replied Nick as he realized who Miles was."Oh shit! You're that kid I hit with a football the other day!" He remembered.

"Yeah." Said Miles.

"Oh damn dude, I'm really sorry about that, bro."Apologized Nick.

"It's cool; it was just an accident after all." Said Miles.

"What was your name again?" Asked Nick.

"Miles." He answered.

"Wait…Miles Hesket? The kid who skipped 10th grade?" Asked Nick. Miles nodded his head.

"Yup. High school sucks so I'm tying to get out as early as I can. "Explained Miles.

"That pretty dope, man. You must be a genius or something."

Well apparently he wasn't smart enough to fit in."Nah, nothing like that I just apply myself and do my best." Said Miles.

"Anyway I didn't mean to bother you or anything. I just wanted to give you props for being awesome out there. Tucker's a real piece of shit."Said Miles

"Yeah, what the fucks that guy's problem? He super edgy and tries to come off badass all the time. That type of stuff will get his ass kicked by my boys." Nick replied.

Well, sad to say that no one besides Nick's boys had the balls to even talk back to Tucker.

"Looking forward to seeing that. "Replied Miles as they both laughed.

"All right class. It is now testing time. Please put away all electronic devices and remove everything from your desk besides a #2 pencil and a calculator."Announced the teacher. Testing had begun and he hated math. This was some shit Chris would love though. Miles on the other hand, preferred science. That would come tomorrow though. For now he had to suck it up and take the test.

* * *

Miles was up again at 12 a.m. His sides hurt from laughing at that video from earlier today. He shared it with Miranda and Chris and they thought it was great, too. But Miles still couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Natalie. He didn't even know why. It wasn't even like they were dating and they broke up and he missed her. She just kept finding her way into his head no matter how hard he tried to not focus on her. Her beautiful face just wouldn't leave his mind. It was like it was imprinted on the inside of his eyelids.

He eventually gave in and decided to do something ballsy. He put on some sweat pants and a hoodie and leaped out his window. He grabbed his bike and rode out onto the street. He was going to go see Natalie.

He knew where she lived because he rode down this street one day and saw her sweet ass car in the driveway of a yellow house. Miles stopped to grab some small pebbles to throw at her window and kept going. He finally arrived at her house and decided that the window with the pink curtains was her room. He knew she lived with her dad and he didn't think her dad would have pink curtains…at least he hoped not, that'd be pretty fucking weird.

He set himself up to throw a pebble at the window. He launched and it tapped against the window. He waited for a minute and decided to throw another. After 30 secs, he saw the light turn on.

"Yesss." He whispered. The window opened and the sleepy fox poked her head out the window and looked down.

"Miles?" She said as he waved frantically."What the hell are you doing here it's the middle of the night?"

"Uhhhmm." Miles really didn't know what to say. Saying "I wanted to see you" was kind of coming on too strong so he made up something on the spot.

"Uuuhh I didn't have your number and I needed to ask you something." Said Miles.

" _Wow you're a dumbass, Miles."_ He thought.

"Ummm, okay?" She said obviously confused and annoyed. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea.

"I was just wondering, when is graduation?" Asked Miles stupidly.

"That couldn't have waited til tomorrow?" Reasoned Nat. There was no lying to her. How could he lie to a face like her's?

"Well, I suppose it could have." Answered Miles. He decided to just come out with the real reason."I can't sleep lately and I needed someone to talk to….and I picked you." Well-fucking-said, Miles.

He was relieved when he saw her 5 star smile. "Well I'm truly flattered, Miles." She replied."And graduation is on the 15th of June." That was ten days from tomorrow.

"W-wait you're not mad or anything?" He asked.

"No I think it's kind of cute, really." She answered.

" _Fuckin' A."_ Thought Miles as he beamed.

"Plus I was up myself, too. I can't sleep knowing I've got all these finals tomorrow. Plus, I haven't even paid for my graduation gown."Said Natalie.

"Oh. I didn't even know you had to pay for those. By the way did I scare you with the pebbles?" He asked as he tossed one up and down in his hand."

"More annoyed than scared. I thought you were someone else for a minute there." She assured.

Miles chuckled."Who else would be window tapping at 12 a.m?" Miles wondered.

"Nick Vanderburg probably. He can't resist me and I tell him to get lost every time. My dad had to chase him down one time." Natalie answered.

Miles was a little curious as to why Nick was visiting Natalie late at night.

"What did he want, some homework to copy?" Joked Miles.

"No, we used to date, until he broke my heart like the jerk he is." Said Nat.

Miles eyes widened. _"Oh shit."_ He thought. That's why she didn't swoon over him like every other girl in their school. All this time Miles just thought she had more than enough common sense to be into someone like Nick.

"Oh damn, that sucks." Miles said.

"Yeah. He's been trying to get back with me for a couple months now but I don't give him the time of day." Explained Natalie.

"Or night apparently." Miles joked. He immediately hated himself afterward for a little until he heard her golden laugh. She thought it was funny and laughed a bit out loud.

"Oh that was a good one, Miles." She said through some more laughter. Miles felt kind of bad for saying that after Nick had been such an awesome guy earlier that day. But Miles was still a bit angry that Nick had done that to someone like Natalie. She didn't deserve that at all.

"I don't know why he thinks it's cool to juggle girls, you know? I mean I know a lot of guys brag about how many girls they get and all but that's just unattractive." She expressed.

"Yeah." Miles agreed."Well, just so you know, id never do anything like that." Miles assured her.

"That's sweet Miles. Thank you." She said with a radiant smile.

"No problem." He replied.

It was going on 1:45 and they both needed rest.

"Well I'd love to chat more with you but I've gotta wrap up this studying and get some shut eye." She said. Miles didn't argue. He was pretty tired too and he didn't want to keep Natalie from her sleep.

"Yeah, I got a 15 minute ride back home so I guess I'll get going and see you tomorrow." Said Miles as he turned his bike around.

"Wait! Before you go…" She said as she left the window for a short second. Miles wondered what she was gonna give him."Here" She threw a paper plane to Miles who caught it. He opened it up to find a series of numbers under the name Natalie W. in perfect cursive. His eyes lit up and he was full of joy but he contained his ridiculous excitement for the moment.

"So we can talk more. Just text me when you can't sleep or need someone to talk to. I'll try to reply as fast s I can." She explained.

"Okay." Miles replied beaming with happiness.

"Okay I gotta go. Bye!" She said as she shut the window.

"Bye." Miles said and waited until she closed the curtains to bust out in whooping and dancing out of excitement.

"WHHOOOHHOOOO! OH SWEET, MAN!" He whooped.

He assumed Nat didn't see him but she did and she laughed at his antics in the middle of the street at 1:50 a.m. Just then the window next to hers opened up and Commissioner Washington stuck his head out.

"Hey you!" He screamed. "Stay right there until I get down stairs!" He shouted as he closed the window.

"Oh fuck, dude." Said Miles as he got on his bike and pedaled as fast as he could down the street and back to his house. He heard Nat's dad yelling and he didn't care. He was Scott free with his first number from a girl other than Miranda and his Grandmother's house phone. He was too excited to be worried about being in legal trouble. Tomorrow was the last day of school and nothing was going to stop him from having the greatest summer ever….or so he thought. The madness begins tomorrow night. _  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. "Hallway High jinks"

(This is gonna be kinda short tbh)

Miles alarm clock went off and he sprang to life. This would be the last time in a while that he'd have to wake up this early and make his way to his God-forbidden school. In honor of this, he made his alarm tune play "The Final Countdown" by Europe. He was so stoked.

"All right. Last day, Miles. You got this. One more final day and then it's all over." He said into the mirror as he fixed his face and brushed his fur. He then went downstairs to get his stuff and leave for the great last day. He grabbed his skateboard and rolled off.

* * *

Everything was going fine until Miles saw something that made his stomach get butterflies. It wasn't Natalie to his dismay, but it was a group of rough looking foxes and wolves. Each looked like they could flick Miles to the sun. Miles recognized the hedgehog in the front. He looked like Nick but he was a bit darker. He recognized the hedgehog as Robert Peretz, the older brother of Amelia. He was in the drug game and a lot of other grimy shit. Miles immediately tried to make his way to the other side of the street but Robert called him over.

"Hey, orange kid come here for a sec." He called. Miles' blood chilled in his veins. Why the hell was this drug dealer calling his nerdy ass over there?

"M-Me?" asked Miles.

"You see any other orange motherfuckers around here?" Replied one of the guys. They all laughed a bit. Miles made his way over to the crew. He was scared shitless. What the hell did they want?

"I-if you w-want my board you can h-have it. I don't have any money on me right now but I got-"

"I don't want your busted ass board, kid. I just wanna know where the library is. I gotta meet someone there." Robert interjected. An instant wave of relief fell over Miles.

"Oh, so-sorry. It's at the end of Emerald ave. a couple blocks behind me." Miles gave them the directions.

"Thanks, kid" He said as he walked off. Before he left, one of the guys bucked at Miles and he flinched back into a car behind him setting the car alarm off.

"Oh, shit" Miles said as he skated away from the hysteric drug dealers.

* * *

Miles arrived on the front stairs of his school. This would be the last time he had to come here for a while. That made him grin uncontrollably as he walked down the hall to meet Chris and Miranda at his locker.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Miranda as she returned Miles' smile.

"It's the last day of hell, man!" Miles said cheerfully as he gave Miranda a pound. Chris however did not return Miles' smile. As Miles paid closer attention to Chris, he could see that his quills were wet.

"Damn dude. They still not letting up on you?" Asked Miles.

Chris sadly shook his head and made some water come out of his quills when he shook them. This angered Miles a little more than usual. Why the fuck did people have to do this to them? What did they ever do to anyone? All they did was exist. Miles had already realized that people are cruel but this had to stop. He had to put an end to it. He wasn't going to stand for his friends getting bullied all the time.

"Was it that piece of shit tucker?" Asked Miles.

Chris nodded his head."He and James did it together today in the "Name of Freedom."

"Complete jerks." Said Miranda shaking her head.

Miles was pissed more pissed than ever before. Change had to come.

"I've had ENOUGH!" He screamed as he punched his locker putting a dent in it. Chris flinched and Miranda was wide eyed. Miles had drawn a shit ton of attention from the other kids in the hallway. He breathed heavy with clenched fists. His hand hurt like hell but he had to look like it didn't so people would realize he wasn't fucking around.

"Hey! Stop acting tough before you hurt yourself, dipshit." Said Tucker as he was watching the whole scene as he walked past.

"How about you shut the fuck up before I hurt YOU."….

…

…

…God….dayumn.

The crowd gasped all at once. Everyone had Goosebumps. Tucker stopped mid step.

"Miles what are you doing!?" Whispered Miranda. Chris was scared stiff. He was nervous too based off how green his face was beginning to turn.

Tucker turned around to look Miles deep in his soul. Miles' face was full of determination and anger. He didn't regret what he said one. Fucking. Bit.

"What did you just say, you little shithead?" Asked Tucker as he walked over to Miles. Miles wasn't going to back down, no matter how big Tucker was he had to stand his ground or else this bullying shit would never stop.

"I said….how about you shut the fuck up before I hurt YOU." Repeated Miles. It made Chris cringe to hear such reckless words coming from Miles' mouth. Miranda stared at Miles in amazement. Miles just hoped he was doing the right thing and that this would all work out. He also hoped that Natalie was out there watching him from somewhere in the crowd. He didn't have time to look for her because his eyes were staring daggers up into the eyes of Tucker. Mia was in the crowd and she watched Miles with a smirk on her face.

Tucker chuckled all of a sudden." I don't know what gotten into you but if I were you, id tone your shit WAAAYYYY the fuck down before you get yourself fucked up, kid."He said as he shoved Miles back. He had enough. Miles wasn't taking any more bullshit. It was his turn to get physical. Miles swung as hard as he could at Tucker. He started to regret this a little now but there was no going back now. His fist connected with Tucker's jaw and his face and body went to the side a little.

"OOOHHHHH!" The crowd cheered.

"Holy Shit!" Yelled Miranda with a bright smile as Chris threw up all over the floor next to her.

That brought Miles back to his senses. Tucker didn't get knocked on the floor but there was a little cut on his lip. His eyes were full of rage and they almost glowed red with anger. Miles was a dead man walking. Or running I should say because that's exactly what he did when he realized how royally he fucked up.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!"He exclaimed as he ran past the cheering crowd and down the hall as Miranda and the rest of the crowd cheered as Mia laughed her ass off at how ballsy Miles was.

"That kid has some serious balls." She said to herself as some people looked at her in surprise that she could talk.

* * *

Miles ran all the way down the hall with Tucker hot on his heels.

"YOURE FUCKING DEAD YOU ORANGE LITTLE SHIT STAIN!" He bellowed behind Miles. Miles was scared shitless. I mean sure it seemed cool as hell to stand up to Tucker in front of everyone for the first time but maybe he had taken it way too far.

Miles and Tucker were hitting corners fast as hell and bumping into everyone.

Miles hit a hard left and bumped into Amelia applying her makeup. Her lipstick was smeared across her whole face.

"AAAHHHHHHUUUGHHHH!" She screamed in annoyance as a couple of freshman laughed at her.

Miles kept on running and cut a corner. He had outrun Tucker a bit and was tired but he couldn't stop because he knew he was still chasing him. He saw an opportunity up ahead. It was Nick leaning against a wall….. chatting up Natalie? What the fuck?

Just then he got an idea."NICKK!" He got his attention along with Natalie's.

"Miles?" They both said.

"TRIP HIM!" Yelled Miles as Tucker turned the corner. Nick and Nat saw what Miles meant and they readied themselves for the plan as Nick turned back around pretending to not see Tucker.

"Come here, Heskett!" Yelled Tucker.

Miles ran right past Nick and Nat and stopped to catch his breath. Tucker was ready to pounce.

"You're ass is mine!" He yelled.

"Now." Said Nat as Nick turned and tripped Tucker right on his face. Miles didn't have the breath to laugh but others sure did.

Tucker got up off the ground and shoved Nick into the lockers.

"WHATS YOU'RE FUCKING DEAL YOU BLUE FAGGOT?!" He screamed in Nicks face.

"Mr. Williams!" Boomed a voice from behind Miles. Miles eyes widened along with Tuckers. It was Principal Rodgers. The one time he was ever outside his office he was there to witness Tucker fuck up big time. "What is the meaning of this coarse language in my school?!"

"Sir, this man attacked me!" Lied Tucker.

"I did not, sir." Said Nick

"YOU DID! YOU TRIPPED ME! EVERYBODY SAW IT!" He yelled. Just then everyone made their way to class. Priceless.

"YOU SAW IT! DON'T LIE TO COVER IT UP EITHER." Said Tucker to Natalie.

"Is this true Ms. Washington?" asked Principal Rodgers.

"Yes sir. It is true." She said immediately as Tucker smiled evilly."But he had a reason to. Tucker here was chasing that poor boy about to beat him up. Nick was just looking out for his well being." She explained. Miles was shocked at what was happening in front of him. These two really had his back after all.

The principal turned to Miles." Is this correct, child?" He said to him.

"Ye-yeah. Yes, sir." He said. Tucker realized he was fucked.

"Mr. Rodgers. This kid punched me that's why I wa-"

"SILENCE!" Boomed Mr. Rodgers. It scared Miles a little bit." I've had enough of your lies. This small child couldn't hurt you at all. He has straight A's and would never do such a thing. To my office this instant." He said as he grabbed Tucker's arm. Nick and Natalie smiled as Miles was honestly too shocked to do much of anything honestly as Tucker was dragged away.

"DON'T LET ME CATCH YOU OITSIDE, HESKETT! ILL RECK YOU, YOU HEAR ME!" Screamed Tucker as the hall way door closed.

"Holy shit, man" Miles said as he came to.

"You okay, Miles?" asked Nat.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys. You're life savers." He thanked them.

"Yeah no problem, man" said Nick.

Natalie turned around to Nick.

"Hey, umm thanks for that back there." Nick said to her.

"This changes nothing." She said firmly as she put a finger in his face.

"Bye, Miles." She smiled at the young fox as he waved back with a small smile.

Nick looked confused." How do you know her?" He asked.

"I don't know." Lied Miles.

"The hell you mean you don't know?"Nick asked again.

Miles was speechless. He shrugged his shoulders. Nick realized he was being stupid and thought nothing of it."Whatever. I need your help after this next test."

"With?" wondered Miles.

"Math homework."

"It's the last day of fucking school. No one's taking work this late." Reasoned Miles.

"I made a deal with my teacher. I do this packet for some extra credit to get a passing B in this last quarter, I had until today." He explained.

"When did you get it?" asked Miles.

"A month ago." Answered Nick.

"Are you fucking kidding me?

"Can you help or not?" asked Nick

"Yeah yeah whatever." Said Miles. "Meet me in the library after the test."

"Great. Thanks" Said Nick as he ran off. Miles realized he was almost late.

"Son of a bitch!" He exclaimed as he raced off to class.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. "Mathematics"

Miles waited in the library for Nick to show up. He had been waiting for this motherfucker for 15 mins. What was taking him so long? Miles was a little annoyed but he was way too happy about finals being over. He felt confident that he had done great on all of them; it's just the studying that made it a bitch and a half. He was still stoked about there being only 3 hours left that school year. He planned to go straight to the arcade after school. He literally couldn't wait. Nick walked around the corner with some random chick chatting it up and laughing.

" _I should've guessed."_ Miles thought. "You, Romeo! Your extra credit awaiteth you!" Miles yelled to get him to hurry the hell up.

Nick's smile faded and the girl he was with looked at Miles like he was crazy. Nick said something to her and started to come over to Miles, but the girl waited there and checked out Nick from behind as he walked over to Miles.

"Dude, sorry I'm late. But I'm trying to do some important shit right now so I'd appreciate it if you stopped cock blocking me." Nick said.

"Oh, sorry. By all means. When you're done scoring some pussy, this packet will be right here waiting for you. If you'll excuse me, I have some other business to attend to." Miles said as Nick Stopped him.

"Okay okay. Look, 5 mins bro. I need this right now. I'm trying to set something up." Nick pleaded.

"5 goddamn mins, Nick." Miles said irritated. Nick ran off back to the wolf girl and continued to chat her up.

"Well well well, look at the balls on this kid." Said a feminine voice from behind Miles. He turned around to face Mia.

"Oh, Hey. You saw that, huh." Miles said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not gonna lie Heskett that was pretty fucking awesome. I'm impressed." Said Mia with a smirk. Miles lit up inside. He had made more friends in this week alone that he did his whole life.

"Thanks. It didn't feel awesome though." Said Miles.

"Well, you did run like a bitch after you threw that pussy ass punch." Mia stated.

"Gee, thanks." Replied Miles unenthusiastically.

"I'm just fucking with you kid. You like a hero to all the kids who get bullied by him. No one has ever stood up to him like that besides the football team. You're going down in history." Mia complemented. It wasn't until after she had told him this that he realized how important this morning's scene was. He had given hope to all those who were bullied daily. Even though Tucker was in 12th grade, he felt like he would flunk it and end up right back here next year.

"Yeah. I guess so." He said with a small smile. Nick walked back over at that moment.

"Ready whenever you are." Said Nick as he and Mia made some intense ass eye contact. Mia stared at him intensely, like he had killed her entire family or something.

"Uhhhhh, yeah" said Nick as he sat down at the table awkwardly.

"I'll see you around Heskett." Mia said still glaring at Nick. She turned around and walked down the hall and out of sight as Miles watched her the whole way.

" _What the fuck was that?"_ Miles thought.

"Yo, you ready?" Nick asked snapping Miles out of his thinking state.

"Uhh yeah. Let's see what you've got he-"Miles stopped mid sentence and looked at the paper with his mouth open.

"What?" Nick asked.

"These are fucking two step equations. I learned this shit in 8th grade!" Miles exclaimed.

"That's the sheet he gave me for 25 points extra credit. I forgot how to do them." Nick explained. This was some shit right here. Miles prepared to help this dweeb do his middle school math.

* * *

After 20 mins of helping Nick, he eventually only had 5 more to complete. Miles couldn't stop thinking about Mia's intense stare. He had never seen such anger in her before. Although he had just met her this week, he had seen her throughout the school year. She either looked bored to death and unimpressed with everything or looked tired and maybe a bit sad. But never had Miles seen her angered. It was like he could almost feel her rage radiating from her body. What did Nick do to her? Did he hurt her in some unforgivable way? He saw how upset Natalie got with Nick but Mia took it to another level. Miles wanted to ask Nick what the hell that was all about but he wasn't sure if he should. It was bothering him so much he was dying to know.

" _Fuck it."_ He thought." Hey Nick, did something happen between you and Mia?"

Nick's face looked like he had forgotten to do something really important."Uhhm. Its- its complicated." He said.

"No, fuck that dude, she glared at you like you killed her whole family." Miles insisted. Nick eventually stopped writing and looked up at Miles.

"Okay. Mia was my first girlfriend in 9th grade. She was the first girlfriend I ever had. In middle school I was too focused on football to worry about love, but when I got to high school, Mia changed my view on love. She was so strong and independent. She didn't need make up or designer clothing to be pretty. We went out for 1 year and then she came." Miles knew he was talking about Natalie."She was a whole other thing. For some reason, Nat just had an aura around her that made me just love her so much, but I was with Mia. In the end, I became so in love with Nat that I stopped having feelings for Mia. She took note of that and I told her I didn't have feelings for her anymore. It broke the shit out of her heart and she cried so hard I'll never forget. She was absent from school for the next 2 weeks. I had to leave her. If I didn't id end up cheating on her and it would be even worse. She hates me to this day." Nick finished. Miles was surprised. He never thought that someone like Mia used to be happy and loved someone like Nick. Honestly, Miles thought that she was just another girl he cheated on but he could tell that he still regrets what he did. His face said it all.

"Fuck, dude. That sucks." Miles said. Nick finished his last couple problems.

"Thanks for your help dude. You probably just saved my ass." Nick thanked Miles.

"It's nothing." Miles said. "Well I guess this is goodbye since we probably won't see each other anymore." He said kind of sad. He couldn't lie, Nick had an asshole reputation but from the time he spent with him this week he was an alright guy and was sad to see him go.

"Oh about that" Nick started with a smile." I was gonna ask you to come to my Class of 2015 party tonight at my place."

Miles couldn't believe his motherfucking ears."Come again?" Miles said making sure he hadn't misheard him.

"My party tonight, man. I want you and anyone else you know to come." Nick repeated.

Miles was stoked beyond belief, but also weary of going too. He had never been to a party before. Especially not one hosted by a senior. He had heard that senior parties go so out of hand, that the cops usually showed up and at least 5 people would get arrested that night.  
"Wait wait wait wait, lemme get this straight. You want me and my friends to come to your Class of 2015 senior party?" Miles asked.

"Yes"

"With music and hot girls?"

"Yes"

"Drugs and alcohol?"

"Possibly."

"Popular kids and Music?"

"Yup."

Miles though about this for a second. This could either go really bad or really, really fucking good. He would either get made fun of the whole time and get his ass kicked for fun by the upper classmen, or people would see that he was cool enough to get invited to the dopest party of the year and he'd have the time of his fucking life.

"Are you sure that's…safe…for someone like me." Miles asked.

"Dude" Nick said as he grabbed his shoulder."Everyone knows only people who get invited come to my parties. I got lists and bouncers at my parties man. Your name will be on the list along with permission for you to take anyone that's with you in too. Anyone gives you a problem, you tell them to get me." Nick reassured him.

Miles was honestly about to tear up a bit. He had never had shit like this. He worked his way up from the bottom of the popularity charts. The same kid that sat on the café floor and talked to spiders was now getting invited to the craziest party of the year. This was the greatest come up of all time.

"Wow, dude...I don't know what to say. I'll definitely be there." Miles thanked him.

"All right. See you tonight at 9." He said as he walked to the math room.

Miles stood there unable to process what just happened. His life just got 300 xs better.

* * *

Miles busted out the back door of the school. He did a little dance and screamed through clenched teeth in excitement and happiness.

"Holy shit I gotta call Chris and Miranda." He said as he dialed Chris' phone number.

"Hello?"

"CHRIS!" Miles screamed. He could hear Chris yelp in surprise and his phone drop over the line.

"Jesus, Miles what the hell is your problem?"

"Is Miranda with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Dude you will never guess what the fuck just happened to me!" Miles said excited." I got us into the Class of 2015 senior party tonight at 9 'o'clock!"

"WHAT!" He heard Chris and Miranda screamed at the same time. "Wait wait wait, how in the fuck did you do that?!" Said Miranda's voice.

"Nick put my name on the list and said I could bring whoever!"

"I can't believe this." Chris said. "Is this some joke or something because lame asses like us don't get invited to senior parties?"

"I swear to you I got us in, man." Miles said. He heard the door open behind him and out came Mia.

"Dude meet me at the arcade immediately after school. I gotta go." He said as he hung up and faced Mia.

"Hey," Greeted Miles.

"I heard about the party." She said dryly.

"Yeah! Its gonna be dope do you wanna come?" Miles offered.

"Pffft. I wouldn't be caught dead in that heartless shithead's house." She said.

"Oh" Miles said remembering her and Nick's past. He wanted to talk to her about it but he felt it wasn't his place. Plus he didn't want to piss her off after seeing how intimidating she could be. For some reason, he felt like Their past is the reason she stopped talking..

She opened up her own secret stash and took the remaining things out of the locker. "I'm gonna miss this place."

"What NMH?" Miles asked amazed.

"Fuck no, this place" She clarified as she pointed to the area that resided behind the school.

"Oh." Miles said.

"I had lots of great memories from here. Even though they're memories of just me laughing and reading by myself. I'll always be fond of this place. My safe haven in a place that I used to think didn't have one." She said as she kind of teared up. Miles heard that leaving high school was hard, but he didn't think that applied to NMH because it was such a landfill he didn't think he would miss it at all. He chose to remain silent either way.

"I'll come get this locker later." She said as she looked at Miles who had a kind of sad look on his face. "Sorry I'm getting all cheesy. You just don't understand the significance this place has. This place has helped me get through some of the toughest times of my life."

"No I get it. It's not cheesy at all. It's just a way of living. I admire it." Miles sympathized. She smiled at him and opened her arms for a hug. Honestly Miles hadn't remembered the last time he hugged anyone besides his grandmother. He hugged Mia goodbye as he realized he probably wouldn't see her again if not for a while.

"Take care of yourself, kiddo." She said as she squeezed him a little harder and then let go. She turned around, picked up her stuff and walked off into the city. Miles watched her leave the whole time. She looked pretty badass in her aviator jacket and goggles placed on top of her head walking into the city. Miles understood exactly why Nick fell in love with her when he did. She was a cool person... As cool as could be. Miles really hoped he'd see her again before she went to college or where ever she was gonna go.

* * *

The bell rang and that was the sound of freedom at its finest. Miles walked out into the hallway as the freshmen threw their papers up in the air and the hallway was covered with math worksheets and history notes. He smiled because he remembered he, Chris and Miranda did the same thing when they were freshmen. He went to the other side of his school to get some stuff out of his locker. Nobody was over there. Like nobody. He got some of his notebooks out but left some of the other stuff there. The janitors threw away whatever they left in their lockers on the last day of school so he figured he'd just let them do that shit. He turned around to head to the arcade and felt a fist connect with his face. He fell on the ground and looked up at his assaulter. He made out a green figure though his blurry sight and heard a voice say.

"You're lucky they took my knife punk. That's for earlier today." He kicked Miles on the ground."And that's for costing me my car. Oh, and by the way, I failed 12th grade. See you next year." He walked away laughing as Miles fell unconscious.

"Fuck…."

* * *

He woke up in a white room. He had no idea where he was or what time it was. He looked at the clock on the wall. It read 4:25.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed. He had to get to the arcade.

"Excuse me Mr. Heskett you need to rest." Said a voice from behind. It was the school nurse Ms. Oak. Miles blushed as she urged him to lie back down. He had a small crush on Ms. Oak ever since freshman year. All the freshman boys used to get hurt on purpose to come and see her. Even some of the upper classmen love seeing her….or rather her huge boobs and cleavage in her nurse outfit. Miles remembered hearing some guys in the bathroom talk about their "fantasies" with her. It was sick honestly but true. She couldn't be oblivious to this either. She knows she's all that in a bag of potato chips. Fine ass potato chips.

"Look uhhh Ms. Oak, I'm fine. I really have to be somewhere so…" Miles urged.

"Okay Mr. Heskett. I understand. I was just waiting for you to wake up so I can do a small check up. Then you may leave." She said.

"What even happened to me?" Asked Miles.

"I assume you were assaulted and knocked unconscious." She explained. It all came back to him.

"Tucker! That piece of shit!" Remembered Miles.

"Language." Ms. Oak Warned.

"Sorry."

Knock Knock Knock

"Come In." Ms. Oak Answered. Nat walked in with a concerned look on her face.

"Is he woke?" She asked. Then she saw him."Oh my God Miles are you okay?"

"Yeah Im-Im fine." Miles said. He wondered what she was doing here but he wasn't gonna be rude.

"Ms. Washington here found you flat out on the floor unconscious." Ms. Oak Explained.

"Wow. Thanks Nat." Miles thanked her as she beamed at him. Her smile made him red as a stop sign every time. It was so radiant and beautiful.

Ms. Oak finished checking him up. "You're all set to go Miles." She told him.

"Thank you so much Ms. Oak." Miles said.

"No problem, stay safe and see you next year." She replied.

"You want a ride to the arcade?" Nat asked him.

"That would be awesome." Miles said with a smile. She walked outside the office while Miles got his stuff together.

"I'll be waiting out here." She said as she went into the hallway.

"Mr. Heskett" Called Ms. Oak.

"Yeah?"

"Here" She said as she tossed something to Miles.

Miles caught it and opened his hand. It was a condom. He looked up at Ms. Oak who winked at him.

"Safe sex is clean sex." She reminded him.

"Jesus fucking Christ Ms. Oak!" Miles exclaimed as he shoved it in his pocket looking out in the hallway to see if Natalie had seen.

"Language." She warned him.

"Sorry!" He called from the hall.

Miles sat in Natalie's red beauty. The arcade wasn't that far of a walk but he wanted to ask her something.

"Hey, are you going to Nicks Party tonight?" He asked her.

"He did ask me to go but I'm not sure if I'm going." She answered. "Why are you?"

"You know it. I got invited." Miles bragged trying to seem cool.

"Really? Hmm. I might just have to swing by then and say hey." She said. Miles was ecstatic. This was his chance to catch her alone and tell her how he felt about her. Maybe she'd go for it.

They arrived at the arcade. Miles hopped out of the car.

"Thanks again for the ride." Miles said.

"No Problemo, Kiddo." She said with a smile. Her calling him kiddo kind of reminded him of Mia.

"So…see you tonight?" He asked hopefully.

"See you tonight." She replied. They smiled at each other before the light turned green and he pulled off. Miles watched her zoom down the street and around the corner. He made his way into the arcade, said hi to the owner and went to see Chris and Miranda playing Streets of Rage 2 player mode.

"Yo. Where you been? Weve been hitting your phone for like the last couple hours. Were about to beat the game." Said Chris with a slice of pizza hanging from his mouth.

"Fucking Tucker knocked me out when I wasn't looking." Miles said.

"Ohh shit. You okay?" Miranda asked.

"No. My head hurts plus that dickhead failed so he's gonna be back next year." Miles said.

Chris stopped playing and fell to the floor and curled into a ball.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" He exclaimed.  
"Chris what the fuck keep playing!" Miranda yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He continued to burst into tears on the arcade floor."WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!"

Miles did agree, another year of him would suck donkey balls. Just then Miranda died and they got a game over.

"Chris goddammit!" Miranda screamed as she kicked him on the floor. She then pointed to Miles."This is your fault."

"How?!" Miles asked.

"If you hadn't come around bearing this terrible news, we would've won." She exclaimed. Miles had to agree she was kind of right.

"But that's not important right now. I just got us into the biggest party of the year. Can I get some applause or something?" Miles brought up.

"Yeah, and we're not going." Replied Chris as he got up off the floor.

"Why not?!" Miles exclaimed.

"Because that kind of place is not meant for people like us."

"Stop being such a baby Chris. This could be our opportunity to change the way people see us. Right, Miranda?" Miles said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever ill go with. Just let me finish this game first."

"See? She's going."

"She's not even paying you full attention!" Chris pointed out.

"I said I'd go! Now shut up and let me play!" She exclaimed.

"Well you two can go and get humiliated. If you need me ill be at home playing Fallout." Chris said as he started to leave. Chris' attitude made Miles feel some kind of way to be honest. It made him upset with his friend for the first time in a while. He grabbed Chris by his shirt and shoved him up against a Contra machine.

"No, fuck that shit! I did not do the shit I did this week for us just for you to tell me to go shove this invitation up my ass! I punched the worst motherfucker in the school to get this recognition for us! This is finally our chance to be more than 3 losers who get picked on every fucking day! We can finally rise in the ranks, can't you see that?! All my life I've been picked on and pushed around. Now I'm saying no fucking more. I've worked my ass off to get here and now I'm gonna make the most of it! I'm gonna get laid or do some drugs or get drunk and pass out in the lawn with some smoking hot hedgehog babe or some epic shit! And I wouldn't want to do that without you guys so please!" Miles finished. At this rate Miranda had died in the game and was looking at Miles, Chris was looking at Miles and seeing the desperation in his eyes to finally be somebody.

"O-Ok Miles. You're right. I-I'm sorry. I'll be there, bro." Chris said softly.

"Thank you, man. I appreciate it and I promise this will be the best night of your life." Miles said as he let Chris go and gave him a man hug.

"I gotta go get ready for tonight. It's at 9 at Nick's house. Ill swing by here and well go together from here." Miles said as he waved by to his friends. Maybe he was a bit too hard on Chris but he wasn't about to let this opportunity go to shit. They finally had a chance to be somebody other than "Fox-boy", "Punk-ass" and "Weeaboo-trash." They were gonna do some epic shit tonight. Miles was too optimistic right now for his own good. Tonight will be the night…that their lives change forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Act II. "Nick's Party"

Chapter 6:"Unexpected Guests"

Miles was slaying on his bed thinking. The party started in an hour and a half. He was so stoked for this. He picked out one of his best outfits. He picked out an all red pair of vans, some jeans and a red and black checkered flannel. He didn't usually dress this nice but he had begged his grandma to get him the shoes and flannel. She bought them for him because she was happy he was finally living like he should. She told him all about how she went to parties all the time back in 1968. That moment when your grandma was cooler than you in high school. Any way, he was excited to see Nat there. At the same time, he wondered if Chris was right. What would the other kids say when they arrived? He didn't want to think about that so he put it in the back of his mind. He wanted to be as positive as possible. Tonight was gonna be the greatest night of his life….or so he thought. He put on his clothes and said bye to his grandma and thanked her again for the shoes and flannel. He grabbed his bike and off he went.

* * *

"Where is he?" Asked Miranda. She was dressed pretty normally. She wore a black Drangonball Z T-Shirt with a single four star dragon ball in the middle, some jeans and some low black converse.  
"I don't know but I'm kind of glad he's taking long. I'm still nervous about this whole thing." Said Chris. He was over dressed as fuck. He had on a tux and bowtie with some low Nike SB's. He didn't own any dress shoes.

"Chris were gonna be fine. I Hope so..."

On the other hand, Miles was pedaling down the street and stopped at a corner a little ways away from the arcade. It was 8:45.

"Shit! Were gonna be late if I don't hurry up. He waited eagerly for the trucks and cars to go by as the light was green. He pulled out his phone to pass the time. "One New Message From: Natalie (Heart emoji, heart eyes emoji, angel emoji"

Miles opened up the message and it read:

"Hey! I decided to come to the party tonight. I hope you're still going. It would be boring without some new people. Anyway. I'll see you there! (Smiling emojis)"

Miles was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to see what she was wearing. The cars were stopped at the red light and he proceeded down the road to meet his friends.

He arrived at the closed arcade in 5 mins.

"Hey. Sorry there was hella traffic." Miles said as he looked Chris up and down.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He asked.

"A Tux." Chris replied.

"You're over dressed as fuck. It's not that kind of party, dude."

"I know I know. How was I supposed to know? The only parties I've been to is our birthday sleepovers and my family gatherings, which we dress up at." He explained.

Miles sighed and they got their bikes.

"At least your dressed okay Miranda." Miles said to her.

"It's the least anime character filled thing in my closet." She replied.

"It'll work."

They took off from in front of the arcade. It was night and the city was lit up with neon signs and cars everywhere. They exited the deep city and went into the suburbs. Miles had Nick's address in his phone on the navigator and it directed him to the house.

Soon they began to pass huge houses.

"It's gotta be close." Miles shouted to his friends. Miranda was next to him and Chris was lagging behind.

"Hurry up Chris!" Miranda yelled at him.

"It's hard to pedal fast in these dress pants. I think they're too small!" He called.

Soon they began to hear the music from Nick's house.

"Come on its just a couple blocks this way!" Miles said.

They turned one more corner and there it was. Nick's house was fucking huge. It was practically a mansion. They stooped to look at it for a second. There were strobe and search lights coming from the backyard and the windows lit up purple, blue, red and every other color.

Miles eyes lit up and his heart beat faster. He was wearing the biggest grin ever. Miranda looked at it in awe. She had never seen such a big house before. She became a little more exited. Chris was worried and shaking. He didn't know if he could take the amount of embarrassment he thought was to come.

"What are you guys waiting for?! Let's go!" Miles yelled. And they pedaled off to his house down the block.

They arrived and locked their bikes on the street light in front of his house. They went up the huge front stair case and Miles stopped everyone.

"Okay guys this is it. No negative vibes, were gonna have a shit ton of fun. I would normally never ask this but I need you two to not be….yourselves. That means no anime references and Japanese cursing-

"NANDA!" Yelled Miranda.

"No! It's not normal Miranda. I'm sorry just for tonight. No stuff anybody thinks is weird. Please." Miles replied. Miranda shook her head yes.

"Chris stop shaking."

"I can't help it. I'm so nervous." He said shaking.

"If you gotta throw up go do it already before we get in here, because the second one of you does some weird shit, I don't know you." Miles said as Chris went to go throw up in the bushes.

A few minutes later and they prepared themselves to enter the backyard. They went along the side of the house to a huge ass line.

"What the fuck?" Miles said. He then saw an open lane that said: "List names."

Miles remembered his name was on the list.

"Come on guys." He directed them.

"This is for listed names, Miles!" Chris said.

"My name is on the list, dude." Miles replied.

They were already getting crazy looks from the kids in the other line as they proceeded down the lane. They got to the end and there was a big ass tiger with a clipboard. Chris could feel vomit coming up but he trusted Miles.

"This line is for listed names. Go to the back of the other line." He said.

"My name is listed." Miles said. The tiger looked at him and laughed.

"That's a nice try kid, but there's no way small kids like you were invited here. Shouldn't you be at home watching Pokémon or something?" He teased.

"I love Pokémon." Whispered Miranda.

"Seriously man my name is on the list, check." Miles persisted.

"Look here. I suggest you get to the back of the line before you make me angry." He said with a growl. Chris felt his bladder about to explode.

"Check the list and I will. Miles Heskett with two T's, if I'm not there, ill beat it." Miles said. The other kids were having a laughing fit in the other line. Miranda's cheeks were red now.

The tiger began to flip through his notebook. "Look kid there is no Miles-"He stopped with a surprised face. Miles smirked as the other kids stopped laughing.

"Oh, my apologies kid. Uh are these two with you?" He asked.

"You know it." Miles said as the tiger unclipped the velvet rope and the trio walked past.

"Who's laughing now, bitch?" Miles said to the kids in the other line as he turned and walked backwards into the house. They had their mouths wide open as the trio walked out of sight.

* * *

Soundtrack:"A Tale of Two Citiez" By J. Cole

* * *

As they entered the party, it was exactly like Miles had imagined it. There were seniors everywhere. Everywhere he looked there was somebody drinking or smoking. There were tons of hot girls everywhere of all species. The trio walked past a couple making out. There were girls twerking and grinding on the dance floor and the whole place smelled like weed and liquor. Nick or Nat was nowhere in sight. Miranda and Chris looked lost and confused. Miles was smiling extra big and had waited for this moment forever. Nobody had seemed to notice them yet. They were too busy smoking and dancing.

"Miles? I know we said we wouldn't be negative but should we be here?" Chris yelled over the music.

"Fuck yeah!" Miles screamed back. "Let's go get a drink."

They went over to the punchbowl and got some cups. A couple of seniors looked at them like they were aliens. They got some punch and simultaneously took a sip.

As soon as it got into Miles' mouth, he spit it back in his cup. Miranda swallowed it by accident and dropped the still full cup onto the ground and clutched at her throat. It was spiked with alcohol.

"It burns! It burns! What the hell is in this?!" She exclaimed. Chris spit the drink out in a spout of punch rain like a sprinkler. Nearby girls screamed and Miranda continued to scream like a madwoman. This caused quite a scene and now everybody was looking over at them. Even the DJ stopped the music and looked over. Chris and Miranda were acting like ridiculous fools. Miles played it cool and leaned on the party table facing away from them and sipped the punch casually even though it did kind of burn.

" _Were Fucked."_ He thought. Everyone was looking over laughing. Some people were recording and some were just too wierded out to do anything. Miles wanted to leave immediately despite what he said earlier. These two had completely fucked it up in less than 5 mins time.

"Yo, Miles!" Said a voice. Miles turned around completely ignoring his friends on the floor acting like idiots. Nick came into view with a smile."You made it!"

Then he saw Chris and Miranda on the floor and stopped to look at them with a confused face.

"Who the hell are these two kids? And who let them have spiked punch?" He asked looking around. As much as Miles didn't want to he had to claim them as his friends he brought. They've been through worse embarrassment to be honest.

He stepped forward into the circle that was around Chris and Miranda. "They…uh…they came with me." He said. He could hear laughter and murmurs from all around.

"Wow, that shitty bouncer let these lame asses sneak into the party." Somebody said.

"No! Uh...This is my bro Miles." Said Nick as he put an arm around Miles shoulder." And his uh…friends. I invited them. They're cool."

"Are they really?" Said a familiar voice. Tucker came into view. He looked like a total douche bag. Sunglasses propped on top of his head, blunt in mouth, ripped black skinny jeans, that corny ass flamed leather jacket and some black vans. His chest showed like he was some kind of stupid R&B singer."Cuz it seems to me that you invited a couple of lames."

"Nick what's this fuckhead doing here?" Miles asked.

"I was invited." Said Tucker with a condescending smile.

"He threatened to tell the police about the drugs here if I didn't invite him." Nick answered."Anyway, these guys are cool…I think. DJ, turn the music back on. There won't be any more problems here." Nick finished. The music started playing again and everything went back to normal. Miles threw his empty cup in the other direction.

"What the fuck is in that, man." Miles asked.

"Remy Martin." Nick said with a smile.

"The fuck is that?"

"The finest lil bro, the finest." He replied still smiling."You guys gotta get up off the floor. I'm sorry; I thought you would've known what was in that punch."

"Its okay, no hard feelings if you tell me where the bathroom is." Chris replied.

"That way, dude." Nick pointed over at a group of girls grinding on each other. Chris ran over and pushed them out of the way to get to the bathroom. Miranda was completely lost. She didn't know what to do at all. She got a cup and went out and sat on the patio.

"Yo, come with me. I want you to meet the guys." Nick pulled Miles into a room with the varsity football team in it. There were girls in there and some of them were sitting on the boys' laps. The girls looked confused on why he was even there.

* * *

Soundtrack Ends

* * *

"Guys, this is Miles. You remember him from school right?" Nick said.

"Yeah, but why is he here?" One of the boys asked. The room erupted into laughter and Miles turned around to go out. Nick stopped him and put his arm around his shoulder again.

"No, dude. This is the kid I was telling you about that punched the shit out Tucker." Nick explained. The guts' eyes widened.

"For real!?" They asked. Nick nodded. "This pipsqueak punched Tucker Williams? In a gang? Carries a pocket knife?" Nick nodded again.

"This kid is the shit! Yo, what's your name again?" Asked a white hedgehog.

"M-Miles."

"OH, shit. That's the kid that skipped 10th grade!" Said another purple hedgehog." He's like hella smart and makes student of the month all the time."

"It's nothing really. It's just a title. Nothing more." Miles said modestly.

"Come sit down, man." Nick said. Miles went to sit down in a plush chair separated from the rest of the crew.

"Sorry if I seem too quiet I don't really know anybody here." Miles apologized.

"Oh shit. Let me introduce you. The purple hedgehog is Joey."

"Yo." Joey said.

"The skank on his lap is Susie." Nick said with a smirk. Susie flipped him off with a sarcastic smile.

"The white hedgehog is Matt." He said as Matt waved.

"The girl next to him is Zoey." Zoey blew him a kiss.

"The red fox is Justin." Justin moved his head up and down real quick as to say what's up.

"The girl next to him who will never get off her phone is Abby." Abby waved half heartedly without looking up from her phone.

"And the guy getting his smooch on in the corner with Lucy is Brad." Nick threw a pillow at a huge red echidna in the middle of kissing a snow white fox who sat on his lap.

"Come on, man. You see me working over here." He said angrily.

"Oh. Pffttt yeah everybody sees. How could we miss you two sucking face all the time?" Said Matt. Everybody laughed, even Miles.

"Dammit!" Abby exclaimed.

"What's your deal, Abby?" asked Justin.

"This damn phone always does this. It just starts like glitching and shit. Uuughh." She said irritated.

"Well if you weren't on it 24/7 maybe it would work right." Nick teased.

"Shut the hell up, idiot" Abby sneered at Nick.

"I can fix it." Miles said.

"No way. What does a twerp like you know about a phone like that? You can't even get your mommy to buy you one." Susie said. Some people snickered.

"I don't want one of those pieces of shit anyway. They're so easily assembled for someone like me it's nothing. I fix shit like this every day, look." Miles said as Abby handed him her phone. He took out his miniature tool kit he took with him everywhere. He turned off the phone and took off the screen. He wiggled some wires and did some other fancy shit to it as the room watched intensely. He put the screen back on after a couple minutes of playing with the LED and circuits and handed it back to Abby. After she turned it back on, the glitch was no longer there.

"Holy shit, it's like it's new." She said amazed.

"Better than new. I rerouted the wires in the circuit. They were tangled somehow." Miles replied.

"Okay Nick, this kid is pretty fucking cool." Joe said.

"Yeah, he's like fucking Steve Jobs or some shit." Matt said.

"Thanks, kid." Abby said.

"Yeah. Don't mention it." Miles said.

"Susie, something you wanna say to my friend, here?" Nick asked as Everyone in the room looked at her. She had a sour look on her face but she broke a smile and said:" All right he showed me what's what. Truth is….that was pretty impressive." She said with a smile." And kind of hot."

Miles face burned red as the boys in the room gradually did an"oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" as Nick repetitively punched Miles' shoulder. Miles was blushing and laughing along with them.

Miles was walking on top of the world. He never thought he would be at a senior party conversing with the coolest kids in the whole school. He wondered where Miranda and Chris were but he assumed they had learned their lesson from earlier about being chill. Still he wanted to go make sure they were ok. He also wondered if Nat was here. It had been 25 mins into the party and she was still nowhere in sight. He had forgotten all about her to be honest. She was still going to be the highlight of his evening even in the midst of all the girls and parting around him. The party was A-1 like he imagined it would be. With his new found friends, he awaited the goddess' arrival…


End file.
